the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities S1 - Order of Favorites
So, I woke up today and I've been noticing that people have been making a "favorite to least favorite" list of each season of my atrocity reviews, and it's certainly interesting seeing which reviews people put higher than others. You know, you get little things like seeing reviews you don't remember much being put really high on their list or vice-versa. It's all rather unpredictable. I was originally going to do just a top 10 list of my favorite reviews that I've ever made, but there'll be a chance for that later, right now I think that this might be fun. And if you're wondering, no I'm not going to do season 5 until season 5 is over. Well over, as in I'm not going to immediately do it on episode 150. Now keep in mind that a lot of these reviews I'm ordering based on memory. I'm not really someone who goes back and watches his older work to extensive detail, especially in seasons 1 of both Admirable and Atrocities. (And yes, I'll be doing a list for those reviews too). You know how some people hate the sound of their own voice recorded back to them? Yeah, it's even worse when that voice is years or months old. And I will say that a lot of my feelings towards any particular episode is more with the making of the episode, rather than watching the episode, and that can create vastly different feelings. Speaking of which, we're only giving my thoughts on the original video; no remakes or extra thoughts or anything. However, I will be a little bit lenient and give way to re-edits, or certain versions of an episode (the truncated Totally Spies review, with the can opener gag shortened for instance). Unlike what most others are doing, I'm going to be going from my least favorite to my absolute favorite because that's the way that I prefer to order things, and I like to end things on a positive note. So, let's go... 30. Stuck in the Wringer (#7): The one review I've deleted because it got too insulty. It's not the first time I got too insulty, but it was probably the biggest major outburst for awhile, and this review lead to some darker habits that should have died a lot sooner than they did. However, it's not my least favorite review ever. In the original (I can't stop you from looking it up), the joke about SpongeBob hearing voices in his head "torture squidward torture squidward torture squidward". I still like that one, and when I finally remake it, I'll probably still include that joke. 29. One Coarse Meal (#13): It was definitely way too early for me to be tackling an episode like this. It's an episode that needs to be talked about a... little bit more rationally than I did. It's another insult fest, and it would lead to an even worse insult fest. I also say that "Gone" is one of my favorite episodes for some reason. It's not, and even to this day, a lot of people think that it is. I mean, it's cathartic on some level and the concept is interesting, but it's not really a good episode. I already remade this one, so I don't know what else to say. 28: It's a Wishful Life (#9): I think that I've talked about this one enough. There's just not a lot of substance to this review, at all. And the MLP joke. Let's talk about why they were so prevasive in season 1? Well... because during season 1, I wasn't planning on doing this forever. I was primarily an MLP reviewer, and this whole thing was an attempt to tide my audience over in between that show's season 3 and 4. I thought that if I didn't reference the show people were following me to talk about enough, my primary audience would lose interest. 27: Dancing in the Clouds (#12): So... as far as miserable experiences in making episodes, I think this is the king of season 1's. This is the first episode I reviewed after my dog had died, and of course the moral of this one is "if you wish hard enough, your wish will come true." I don't think I ever could have a positive experience rewatching anything to do with this. 26: A Pal for Gary (#2): So, when anyone talks about this episode, they talk about the guest because that does kind of set things apart. This is mostly a holdover from when I had a small audience. I don't think that I had 100 subscribers at the time, so collaborating with any one of them wasn't really out of the question. I obviously couldn't do that now because it wouldn't be fair, but at the time I could. And if I'm not mistaken, ThomasMemoryCentral was the one who convinced me to do a second "infamous animation" in the first place, which lead to a third, which lead to a fourth, which lead to a 140th. As for the review itself, yeah it doesn't hold up very well. But, a lot of season 1 episodes don't, at least to my current standards. 25. Face Freeze (#15): I remember that I like... added a bunch of screaming effects because I legit could not come up with enough to say about this episode. To any up and comers, remember that just because something is bad does not mean it's good for a review, and that's the lesson to be learned here. SpongeBob episodes like A Pal for Gary or like One Coarse Meal, you could come up with a review for and talk a lot about them, but episodes like Waiting ''or ''Face Freeze are significantly harder. 24/23: Come Back Lily Lightly/Friends Are Never Far Away (#18 & #24): Yeah, one thing I've noticed is that most people find a lot of my G3 reviews... interchangeable, and I do agree. This is the kind of review I tend to make out of obligation. Back in the day, after I had done episode 6 and episode 12 as a G3 episode out of sheer coincidence, everyone thought that it would be a neat idea if I did it for every sixth episode. And... well, for one, that proved to be way too short of an interval. The problem though, is that I don't think I ever could have made these reviews more unique, because the G3 episodes are all too similar to each other. It's why I don't go reviewing every episode of Allen Gregory, for instance. 22: Everyone Knows It's Bendy (#5): It's time to start listing off the "wikipedia" reviews. A "wikipedia review" is where I seem to detail what happens in the episode, with minor criticisms or notes of annoyance, while I find my... self to put it bluntly. It's... unfortunately the tone that fills season 1. This one comes first because I don't think I even really state the problems with it. Back in the day, I kinda had the impression that "this is bad, and everyone already knows why." Even if it's true, it's... not the attitude a critic should be holding. 21: The Groovenians (#8): See above. Didn't even go into any of the details about the life of the artist about this one. 20: Johnny's Royal Flush (#4): See above, lol. It's really really sad that someone could make a review of a Johnny Test episode and not even mention "the whip" once. How the fuck did I screw up that badly? 19-13: Bubsy (#3); Town and Out (#11); My Fair Brainy (#16), Stand By Me (#20); Squid's Visit (#22); Squid Baby (#23); Battletoads (#27): These suffer from the same problem to the point where... I can't really decide which ones I like or dislike more. I mean, the best clue is the order in which they were posted - later on may fair better, but ugh... I really don't like most of my older videos. Don't worry though, I don't hate everything I made in 2013. Yeah, all of season 1 happened in 2013. I had an insane schedule back then. I uploaded an atrocity video every Monday and Friday, and an admirable Wednesday. It was... not smart. 12: Trilogy (#21): I'm going to give this episode some mercy because like A Pal for Gary, I did get some strength from it. Trilogy was the first time an episode gave me a problem in-and-of itself watching it. I know I wasn't one to talk, but the audio of this thing was so bad. To this day, it's still the most ear-grating thing that I've heard. 11: Atlantis SquarePantis (#30): Ah, the finale of the season, and I quite honestly don't... remember this review much. Atlantis SquarePantis isn't very memorable. I know it's... strange to get to this point for season 1, but... sometimes the harshest critic is oneself. -I know it's really cliche to say, but I'm not going to pretend that I don't have a lot of problems with my older work in and of themselves. Why are they still up? Because I know that that's going to be a constantly moving target. Even some videos I made in 2017, maybe one day I'll be so improved from them that I can't stand to watch them. And on top of that, these videos are mostly harmless and they mean someone to something. (I've deleted the ones that are actually harmful.). 10: 1 Night in Gottlieb (#19): Like Trilogy, it's another "wikipedia review" that I think really helped me in the long run and did give me some perspective - that things can always get worse. You're always going to see something new and awful. I uploaded this on my website after giving it a brief re edit, and after everything I've seen, it's amazing how tame this is. It's still bad. The main character is a grade a asshole, the animation is lazy and stupid, and the color pallets are just... awful, but it's not "shocking" in any way anymore. 9: The Splinter (#1): Obviously this review is going to have some importance to me, personally. I dunno, there's a lit bit of a charm to it, but yeah... the insults, they do tarnish it in a way. One thing people ask me is if I still wish that the writers of the episode got blacklisted and the answer to that should be an obvious "no." I do think that I put an annotation in. 8. Lupe's Revenge (#26): Ah... Lupe's Revenge. Here's a fun fact for you, this I think is the very first time that I ever remember actively disliking a cartoon episode. It was just so... annoying, as was Peggy, and at the time I couldn't articulate why. I don't think I was very articulate in this review, but there were definitely some... attempts at comedy here. Like I felt that there was much more effort in this review than much of the ones surrounding it. 7. Ball of Revenge (#28): Maybe because it was... Courage, but this is a review where I really went out of my way to explain why I didn't like the episode and things that I thought it could have done better to improve. You know, kind of like a critic. Now the episode itself is probably the least bad thing I've ever reviewed, to the point where I probably wouldn't consider reviewing it today, but it does have problems, especially as a finale episode where they get... just the weirdest villains to return. I think it's one of the reviews from this era that holds up, just a bit. 6. A Charming Birthday (#6): I'ma be honest, I think that this is one of the funnier early episodes. It may be stupid, but the "trying to put a fire out with a rainbow" still makes me laugh. There was a lot of the just... curiosity that sparked jokes and it gave me a load of material. 5. Madballs: Gross Jokes (#10): Kinda the same reason as A Charming Birthday. These two things have so much material that it would have been really hard for me to fluster them up. This review had some good jokes, and I think that it surprisingly holds up. Not one of my favorite reviews ever, but just responding to some of the stupid shit that goes on in the "movie-thing" does come up funny. 4. Arthur's Big Hit (#25): I saw that this one was high on pretty much everyone's list, and I didn't... really understand why. But then it came to me. I think of the season 1 reviews, this is the one that holds up the best. It both has funny moments and it accurately critiques the show. It's respectful enough, and I don't think that I get too angry, which can be a problem in certain other episodes. I'm also not too wishy-washy which could be a problem with Ball of Revenge. 3. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (#17): I don't know what to say about this one. It was my first atrocity movie review and it gave me plenty of material to work with. I think the criticisms are fairly decent and when I do tell a joke, it ends up really well. 2. Tentacolino (#29): Keep in mind, I'm only talking about the vid.me version. The YouTube version (which is currently blocked) got a... little too insulty. It's not as bad as the other examples though, as it's more... playful where I did the thing of interpreting a certain whoever as a person within the media. The vid.me version edits that out, not only because it's a little bit harsh but because it doesn't really make much sense to the outsider. Other than that though, this was my favorite review at the time, and the "and then Captain Planet comes on his sea ponies to take the humans to the magical kingdom of Atlantis" joke is my favorite of season 1. There's no way that you can't get material out of a movie like this, and it really aided the review. 1. Seahorse Seashell Party (#14): I'm going to be honest. It's hard for me to be objective about this review... well as objective as I can be, because... a lot of people have come to me saying that they believed what was originally being taught by the episode, and this episode still pisses me off in a special kind of way. Why? Because Seahorse Seashell Party doesn't just tell a bad or "satirical" or whatever moral; it tells the kind of moral that abused people want to hear. They want to hear that getting hurt like Meg does is bringing benefit to the world in some way, that they're not going through all of this for nothing; that there's some purpose to it all. To put it bluntly, this is the kind of episode a Brenda Q would love and use to justify staying in the life that she's currently in. Just the existence of this review, I think can help mitigate some of the damage, which is something that no other season 1 episode has. ------ While I'm at it, I'm planning on doing full on commentaries for as many episodes as possible and I'm going to put them on my website. Is there any of them that you'd like to see sooner because I'm not going in order. Onto season 2! If you want a better breakdown though: #30-#20 Are bad (41%) #19-#8: Are meh (36%) #7-#1: Are good. (23%) In my eyes, at least. Category:Animated Atrocities